witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Bring it on: Kaedweni Camp
Bring it on: Kaedweni Camp is a quest in Chapter II of if Geralt takes Roche's path. The equivalent quest on Iorveth's path is Bring it on: Vergen. Walkthrough Having heard about Adam Pangratt from Bartholomew Bargee, Geralt was on the lookout for the mercenary when he reached the Kaedweni camp. He quickly learned that he could not take on the legendary arm wrestler without besting a few of the less famous arm wrestlers in the camp. Two, Randal and Martin, were located next to Isidor Kay, a dwarven sapper turned merchant who sold traps and bombs. A third was the camp blacksmith by the name of Magnus, located near the main entrance into the camp. Finally, Geralt was able to challenge Pangratt in the upper Kaedweni camp where he was tending a fire outside his tent. Notes You can fight the champion arm wrestler as many times as you care to for easy orens (200 orens per fight won even if the max bet is 100 orens). It has to be verified on other playthroughs, but by going to the champion after having beat every other wrestler, then asking him who's left, you can come back to him anytime you need money. Journal entry : Geralt was looking for a worthy arm wrestling opponent in Upper Aedirn. There were many athletes among Henselt's soldiers, but the witcher was looking for the famous Adam Pangratt, whom Bartholomew Bargee had mentioned. : If Geralt attempts to arm wrestle Adam Pangratt before defeating Randal, Martin, and Magnus: :: Adam Pangratt was the arm wrestling champion in the Kaedweni camp. The soldier of fortune held such renown that he only accepted challenges from people who already had several victories under their belts. The Witcher, of course, wanted to test his mettle against Pangratt. Before he could do so, however, he had to prove his worth and deal with other strongmen. : Geralt faced Randal, one of Pangratt's men, and easily pinned his hand to the table. The witcher needed a real adversary for a change. : Geralt might not have been a heavy-handed strongman, but he had a good technique and high tolerance for pain. When he tackled Martin, one of Adam Pangratt's men, he won easily. The victory convinced him to look for other opponents. : Even Magnus, the camp blacksmith, lost to the witcher. It took a while, but the artisan's strong arm could not stand up to the witcher's hand. Geralt decided it was time to look for a new challenge. : As already mentioned, Adam Pangratt was the best arm wrestler in Henselt's camp. When Geralt had dealt with the minor opponents, he decided it was time to challenge the giant and went to see the soldier of fortune. : What a fight it was! Adam Pangratt's technique was excellent, as was his grit. He only lacked mutagens coursing through his veins. The witcher was victorious, but the soldier of fortune was not cross at all. He advised Geralt to meet Mighty Numa, a truly legendary strongman. Should the two ever meet, the witcher decided to see if Numa really doped as Adam Pangratt claimed. Category:The Witcher 2 quests Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II fr:Les maîtres du bras de fer : Kaedwen it:Braccio di ferro professionista: Kaedwen ru:Борьба на руках: Каэдвенский лагерь